Walk With Me
by IWriteSinsNoTragedies
Summary: When Penny decided to take Gumball for a stroll through Elmore, she never expected to learn something she hadn't known about the feline before. (I do not own the cover image.)


**AN:** Hey guys, I'm back with my third Gumball fanfic. I've been searching through the archive, and I've noticed that there aren't many Gumball and Penny fics out there. So, I decided to write one of my own. I hope you like it. I don't know why, but it was difficult to write, and took even longer to edit. Anyway, give it a read even if you're not a fan of Penball/Gumny. Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

Penny hurried down the stairs where she met Gumball at the base of the walkway. The azure feline lifted his eyes from the ground, his hands nestled deep in the pockets of his jacket. A pleasant smile eased its way across his rosy face as she approached. Not a word left his mouth, yet his eyes said everything as they lit up. Penny smiled back and snuck a quick peck on his cheek.

"Hey, Gumball. Sorry for the wait."

Gumball shrugged his small shoulders nonchalantly. "It's fine, I wasn't waiting long". He reached for her hand and curled his fingers around it. "Are you ready?"

Penny nodded and adjusted the strap of the bag she carried - Gumball offered to hold it but she refused, preferring to carry it herself. After a quick decision between the two possible routes to take they turned at the right side of the curb and proceeded to walk down the length of the sidewalk. The crisp snow crunched beneath the soles of their boots as they walked in silence, the cool breeze caressing their cheeks in its gentle hand as fluffy flakes drifted down from the grey colored sky, dusting their clothes in white.

Penny inhaled the wintry air with a relaxed smile, watching the few cars that would cruise down the road. Gumball, on the other hand couldn't seem to keep his head in place as he looked from one side of the road to the next. His dark eyes were wide in wonder as he took in all of the sights and sounds of Elmore.

The young Watterson had never been accustomed to walking, with the exception of the times he had to walk home after missing the bus from school, and when his parents wouldn't drive him where he desired to go. So, he rarely saw the quiet town without the protective glass from the windows of his parents car. The feline noted that many of the suburban homes were still decked out with strings of multi colored lights and decorations from the previous holiday season. Tall oaks guarded the homes, nude from the frost that had stripped them of their leaves. Their spindly branches loomed over the snow, casting shadows across the blanketed yards.

Gumball spared a glance back at Penny; the fairy was adorned in a violet jacket with dark fur bordering the collar and bottom. Bright yellow gloves kept her delicate hands warm, along with a scarf and beanie to match. He himself, was wearing his favorite scarlet jacket and sun yellow hat.

"Are you sure you don't mind this, Gumball?" Penny asked, her breath expelled from her golden lips in the form of a wispy cloud.

Gumball shook his head dismissively, flashing a cheeky grin. "Of course not, walking isn't that bad."

"Than why don't you do it more often?" She inquired with a small frown.

"Too lazy, I guess," he truthfully answered with a shrug. "Besides, why walk when your parents have a car?"

Penny said nothing, knowing the question was not meant to be answered. The children completed the street in silence and turned onto the next one. Their destination was unclear to Gumball; Penny had only stated that she wanted the two to go for a walk together, she didn't tell him where. For the longest time the two didn't speak, only choosing to observe their surroundings.

"Elmore sure is beautiful this time of year," Penny suddenly spoke, thankful to end the silence.

Gumball wasn't listening, at the moment he was preoccupied with a lovely decoration perched on someone's front line; it was crafted from wood and in the peculiar shape of two snowmen smooching under mistletoe. He chuckled at the thought of he and Penny doing such a thing.

"I'm glad we're experiencing it together," she continued, sending him a small smile to express her gratitude. "Thanks for coming."

Gumball turned his head back around and smiled weakly, guilt churning in his stomach. He had intended to stay in the comfort of his home and play video games with Darwin. However, Nicole had insisted that he go with Penny, chastising him for his lack of exercise and commitment to his relationship.

"So, where are we going anyway?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

Penny smiled, and he could see a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "Oh, you'll see."

They entered another street and continued down through. The wind had begun to pick up, the frost that hung in the air stinging their bodies like sharp needles. Gumball relinquished her hand and shivered, burrowing himself into the neck of his jacket.

"I'm cold," he whined, stretching the vowels out on his tongue as he did so.

Penny halted her steps and rubbed her arms, also feeling a chill in her bones. She turned around to see he had stopped behind her, and was hugging himself in an effort to stay warm. Penny noticed he didn't have anything on his hands, and that they were already beginning to turn red from the cold.

She knit her eyebrows together. "Then why didn't you bring any mittens?" She asked incredulously, arms folded.

"I forgot. I didn't think we were going to go very far," he confessed with a sheepish grin, accompanied by a nervous giggle.

Penny didn't find it amusing, not in the slightest. Gumball shrunk back under her stony disposition. She shook her antlered head with an exasperated sigh.

"Gumball," she murmured agitatedly. He offered a frail smile at the mention of his name, only to be shot down by another livid glare.

Of course her boyfriend would neglect the obvious. Penny pinched the area between her eyes, feeling a strong urge to slap the stupid grin off of his face.

"Do you want to go back?"

Gumball shook his head, assuring her he was fine. After another hostile look from Penny she resumed her stride, only at a slower pace. Gumball caught up to her shortly afterward, although as they pressed on he began to fall back behind her. The view wasn't all that bad to Gumball to be honest, the way Penny strutted across the snow made her look like an angel, and she did have a pleasant way of carrying her feet.

Penny was aware of his slowing pace and occasionally slowed down and stopped until he caught up; this continued throughout the remainder of their walk. Soon, she also found herself growing weary with fatigue. Fortunately, they had reached the business area of Elmore. Penny lead Gumball past the numerous shops and restaurants, she stopped in front of one building in particular, prompting him to bump into her from behind. Gumball squinted up at the large coffee cup shaped sign, spelled out across in a white cursive print were the words "Cup of Joe."

He raised an eyebrow at the fairy. "You dragged me all the way out here for coffee?"

"You look like you need a break" she observed, giving the doubled over, panting feline another glance. Gumball opened his mouth to protest but instantly snapped it shut. They entered without another word with numb faces and rubicund cheeks kissed from the cold. The rich aroma of coffee and donuts greeted the children at the door. Gumball's nose tingled at the scent as he began to salivate over the displays of pastries in hunger.

"Go sit down, I'll order," Penny giggled, giving him a slight shove in the direction of the tables. She shuffled to the counter where a cup of coffee stood; a forest green apron tied around his waist.

"Hello, Miss. What can I get for you?" The barista asked with an inviting smile.

Penny rested her gloved hands on the counter and offered a warm smile to the personified coffee cup "Hello. Two hot chocolate and chocolate donuts, please."

He nodded and poured the drinks as she watched from behind the counter. Penny paid for the food, thanked the man and searched for the table Gumball was sitting at, leaving a tip on the counter. It wasn't difficult finding the feline; his azure fur was certainly a dead give away. She found him sitting by the window, blowing on his palms and rubbing them together with the hope that his breath would warm them. Penny seated herself across from him and sat his beverage in front of him. He raised his eyes to meet her's and smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks"

She gave a simple nod with a smile and set her bag beside her, taking a well deserved bite from her sugary snack. Gumball curled his fingers around the paper cup, instantly feeling the warmth against his palms that radiated from within. He sighed in content and tore a section from his donut and popped it into his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully as he gazed out at the small swarm of Elmorians seated around them and ordering at the counter.

Penny delicately sipped from her cup as she observed him with attentive eyes. "So, Gumball" she drawled, slowly inching into her question. "Have you ever been skating before?"

"Only once, although I gave it up pretty quick," he replied through a mouthful of chocolate."Said I hated it, and that was the end of it."

"You quit things pretty quick, don't you?"

"Not anymore, I'm a changed man," Gumball boasted, he flexed his chest in emphasis of that fact.

"Oh really?" Penny challenged with a sly smile, she set her drink down on the mahogany table. "Well, I just so happen to have a pair of skates with me," she gave the bag beside her a gentle pat, acknowledging its presence.

"What?" Gumball's face fell at the statement. He had a pretty good feeling he knew where this was going, he hoped he was wrong.

"We're going skating," Penny confirmed his belief with a knowing smirk.

Gumball's eyes widened, his initial reaction was to rudely spit the drink back into her face. Penny was able to close her eyes in time to preserve her retinas from the scalding beverage. She wiped the brown liquid from her eyes and gave him an irritable glare.

"What the what?!" Gumball was baffled. "You want to go skating? Of all the things to do you choose skating?! He spread his arms in exasperation. "A dumb sport where you dance around in skates like a bunch of losers." Penny opened her mouth and raised her finger to counter against the accusation, but was silenced by Gumball's rant. "Why would you want to do that? It's so dumb!"

"You already said that," Penny managed to input.

"Exactly! Because it is."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh, resting her cheek on her hand. Gumball continued, unfazed by her lack of interest in his belief. "I mean seriously, don't you have better things to do than strap on a pair of skates, and flounce around like a clown?" His hands matched his disdainful words in a series of insane gestures, Penny followed them as they waved wildly in her face.

Gumball's mouth continued going a mile a minute in a whirl wind of incoherent sentences. Penny sat in a stupor as he rattled on, blinking in bewilderment. He finally concluded with a final retort about his hatred.

"Are you done now?" She asked spitefully once he had finished.

"Yeah" he sighed, his shoulders slumping forward, showing defeat.

Penny stifled a sigh of her own, and planted her arms on the small table. "Come on, you haven't even given it a fair try" she beseeched, her voice taking on a tone of weariness.

Gumball bristled "I don't want to."

"Why not?" Penny demanded haughtily.

"Because it's lame!"

Their rising voices were beginning to garner the unwanted attention of the customers in the cafe; who at that moment chose to turn away from their meals and light conversation to fix their attention on the two children. Gumball trailed off as he suddenly became aware of the sea of eyes fixated upon them. Swallowing hard he blushed and sank further into his seat, feeling the heat in his cheeks rise. Penny assured everyone that they were fine, her cheeks also painted a light shade of red.

After a tense stare down the Elmorians shrugged and went back to their conversations. Penny silently stared down at her hands, all traces of her anger diminished, and absorbed by embarrassment. Gumball hoisted himself back up and watched her from his seat, guilt sitting like an anvil in the pit of his stomach. He lowered his head with a shameful sigh, his ears flattening.

"It's not that I don't want to...I just can't."

He could feel her gaze, and shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I thought you said you tried it," Penny replied.

Gumball nodded. "I did, but no matter how many times I tried I would fall down. I can't do it." That surprised Penny, she had only thought that Gumball just disliked the sport, she hadn't known that he had attempted it before. As she looked at the feline before her she could see the shame and resentment chiseled deep beyond his countenance. Her anger dissolved into sympathy.

Gumball felt something overlap his hand, something warm and comforting. It didn't take long for him to realize it was her hand.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Gumball," she crooned. She traced the outlines of his knuckles, hoping the action would make him feel better.

"I didn't want to disappoint you, Penny. You're great at so many things," he sighed again "I'm nothing but a loser."

Penny slid her hand under his chin and tilted his head to look him in the eye. "You're not a loser, Gumball. You're handsome, incredibly funny and the jelly to my peanut butter sandwich," she laughed softly at the remark, giving his pink nose a frisky tap with her hand.

Gumball's melancholic eyes slowly lifted to met her's. "You really mean that?" He sniffled.

Penny nodded and kissed his cheek, a smile curling across her lips. "Absolutely," she whispered in his ear.

Gumball's face darkened, he trained his blush on the table. "Okay, I'll go" he relented, "but only if you teach me how to skate."

Penny smiled, and scratched behind his ear. A purr of content resonated in the feline's throat, he leaned close and nuzzled the crook of her neck, earning a giggle from her.

"Deal."

* * *

The two departed from the cafe shortly after finishing their drinks, prepared to brave the algid temperatures again. Albeit Gumball wasn't bothered, the touch of Penny's hand kept his insides warm. They toddled down the pavement, careful to avoid slipping on the sheets of ice scattered throughout. The wind had changed direction and had begun to die down so walking had become less of a hassle.

Gumball's mood had drastically improved since the beginning of their stroll, he even began to skip merrily down the sidewalk, coaxing Penny to do the same. Laughing they skipped along, a spring in their steps. Gumball should have noticed the sudden change in scenery, but hadn't given it a second thought. As he pushed away the low baring branches of a tree his smile faltered.

"Why are we here?"

Penny came to a stop, and faced him with a toothy grin. "To teach you how to skate," she replied.

Gumball glanced at the frozen over pound, and furrowed his eyebrows. She saw his confusion and continued, "it's much easier out here, there's no one to push you down, no one's watching you-"

"Is it safe?" He interjected.

Penny nodded, albeit he didn't seem reassured. She gave him a reassuring smile "don't worry, I come here all the time."

While her words were comforting, Gumball still remained apprehensive. He gnawed his bottom lip as he stared out at the pond, his stomach churning and flipping. He had never tried skating on a frozen pound, but he had heard of the dangers from the media. Albeit Penny said it was safe, and she would never lie to him, and he had promised. Gumball sighed, if Penny wanted him to try than he would try, for her.

"Alright," he uttered quietly.

Penny's smile widened, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you, Gumball!"

Gumball fastened his grip around her waist, returning the embrace. She parted and smiled softly at him, her arms still looped around his neck, snowflakes clinging to her long eyelashes. He found himself lost in her eyes, a perfect shade of auburn as they twinkled in the light. After a brief stare down Penny released her hold on him and dipped her hand into the bag. Gumball frowned, missing the warmth of her embrace.

She flashed a pair of black skates in his face. "You can use these. They belonged to my father."

Gumball took them in his hands "your Dad used to skate?" He had to bite back a laugh as an image of the burly shelled man dancing across the ice in skates formed in his mind.

"He used to play hockey," Penny answered.

She lowered herself onto the cool ground and slipped a pair of white skates on. Gumball joined her, although he needed help with tying the laces. She helped him to his feet after assuring his laces were tied tight. Immediately Gumball felt unbalanced, he instinctively shot his arms out to keep him upright. Penny held his hand and guided him towards the ice, Gumball following with small tedious steps.

They had almost reached the ice when his foot slipped, panicking he flailed his arms in circles and braced himself for the impact. However he didn't hit the ground, something caught him, he tilted his head back to see Penny's cherubic smile.

"It's okay, I got you."

Her encouraging words were enough to slow the pace of his heart and his frantic breaths, he exhaled and nodded. The two stepped out onto the ice, Gumball clinging to Penny like a young child to its mother. She took both of his hands in hers and glided back.

"Just take small baby steps, like learning how to walk," she instructed like a teacher would their student.

Gumball followed her steps, his attention on his wobbly feet. Penny tilted his chin upward, "don't look down, just look at me."

He gazed into her calming eyes, feeling his nervousness melt away. Gumball swallowed back the lump lodged in his throat and stepped forward, focusing on her smile. Slowly but surely his fear of falling dissipated and he took larger steps. He now only held Penny's hand as they slowly skated around the frozen surface.

"See, you're doing it."

The wind rushed past his face, bristling his fur. A bubble of laughter slipped passed his lips, Penny laughed with him; their laughter blending together in the chilly air. It was still nippy outside and yet Gumball didn't feel shivers throughout his body. His fingers would usually have numbed with frost bite, yet they felt warm despite the fact that he wasn't wearing anything over them. He looked at his hand to see Penny's fuzzy mitten still wrapped around his fingers. Somehow the feeling of their hands intertwined was enough to keep the cold at bay and the butterflies in his stomach fluttering.

Penny told him everything she learned from her father about skating as they glided along the slippery surface together. Gumball held onto every tidbit she gave him. They circled the pond four times, Gumball's confidence building with each rotation. With each cycle Penny would gradually pick up the pace, Gumball doing the same until they were at the preferred speed.

Feeling more confident Gumball released his hold and separated from her. Penny cheered him on like she would for the school's football team, only now it was reserved just for him. No qualms about it, he was actually enjoying skating, he found himself wondering why he even gave it up when Nicole had tried her hand at teaching him. Granted his mother didn't have the same level of patience that Penny held, so maybe that was what prompted Gumball to quit with a simple "I hate ice skating!"

Gumball increased his pace, using the tricks Penny had taught him he was faring quite well. Penny remained close in case he needed assistance, she watched the little feline in awe, for a beginner he was quite good.

"I thought you said skating was for losers," she called to him with a teasing, lopsided smile.

Gumball frowned, he could tell she was enjoying this. "Okay, I'll admit I was wrong for once," he admitted with a roll of his eyes.

"For once?" Penny raised an incredulous eyebrow, Gumball laughed in response. They rejoined hands and completed another lap. The sun was beginning to dip beyond the horizon; painting the sky with a mixture of pink and orange hues. The children realized it was getting late and decided to depart for home. Penny glided to a stop with ease, having done so countless times before. Gumball, on the other hand wasn't as experienced, getting started came easy to him. Stopping was a different thing altogether.

He remembered Penny had directed him on how to stop, yet it looked much simpler when she did it. He couldn't just grab hold of a wall like he had done at the ice rink, there were none. Penny had asked if he needed help, being the stubborn child he was he assured her he didn't. Now, he ruefully watched as she trotted back onto the snow to take her skates off, regretting refusing her kind offer. Penny waved to him from the sidelines, Gumball flashed a weak smile in return.

 _Come on, Gumball, you can do this._

He rounded back, took a deep breath, bent his knees and pushed his foot out as Penny had done. He didn't apply enough pressure, his foot slipped and bent inward, before Gumball was even aware of what was happening he was down on the ice; one leg stretched out and the other bent under his torso. Penny had seen him fall as she unlaced her skates, she couldn't get to him in time.

"Gumball!" His name left her lips in a rush of air.

Penny scurried over to him, fortunately he was on the edge of the ice so she didn't have to put her skates back on. She dropped to her knees beside the feline, whose back was turned to her.

"Are you okay?"

Gumball whipped his head around. His eyes hardened at the fairy, he nipped his bottom lip to constrain himself from snapping at her for such a stupid question. Penny winced, what kind of question was that? Of course he wasn't. She lowered her eyes to his left ankle, finding his hand clamped firmly around it. Penny stretched her hands towards it, Gumball recoiled. She hesitated, flitting to his fearfully wide eyes.

"Can I see it?" She asked gently.

Gumball stared at her, his eyes wide in uncertainty. He finally gave a slow nod in agreement, removing his hand and allowing her to pull off his skate. As Penny inched towards it he squeezed his eyes shut, afraid to see it himself.

"I-is it bad?" He squeaked

Penny rolled up the leg of his jeans. His ankle was swollen and purple, but it wasn't deformed, much to her relief.

"It doesn't look like it's broken," she spoke. "Can you move it?"

Gumball stiffened at the request, feeling as if he was just asked to do the unthinkable. He gulped and focused his attention on his foot, slowly but surely he was able to roll it around, wincing as he did.

"Yeah, but it hurts," he affirmed.

Penny nodded, absorbing this new information. "Well, it's not broken. It's just a sprain." She slipped off her mitten and gathered snow into it.

"What's the difference?" Gumball wondered with a grimace as he positioned his hands beside him.

"Well, if you break it, it would be deformed, you wouldn't be able to move it, and there would be extreme pain. If you sprain it, it's the opposite, there's still pain, just not as much," she explained.

He watched as she slid off her scarf, tears slipping down his rosy cheeks; he didn't know why they came, they just did without reason. Maybe he was embarrassed that he fell in front of Penny, maybe it was the fact that no matter what he tried he always failed, whatever it was had kept the onslaught of tears flowing. Penny grabbed his shoulders and delicately wiped away his icy tears with her other mitten.

"I'm going to tie a compress around to stop the swelling, okay?"

Gumball sniffled and nodded in understanding, trusting her to help and relieve his pain. He squeezed his eyelids as tight as his muscles would allow and furrowed his eyebrows, bracing himself for the sting that was yet to come. She gingerly pressed the compress to his ankle, wincing at the grunts of pain resonating from the feline. Gumball grimaced and gnashed his teeth together from the cold snow, fighting to resist the instinct to recoil from the cold compress.

He was able to delay it long enough for Penny to finish tying the scarf around his ankle and fasten the compress in place. The coldness of the snow instantly brought relief to his inflamed ankle and hindered his pain.

Gumball stared at his foot and looked up at her in astonishment. "How did you know how to do that?"

"Oh, that? I took a class on first aid. It's nothing really," she answered modestly.

"Nothing?" He gawked "that was incredible! I didn't even know that! Then again, I don't really know a lot of things" he rambled on, a hand raised to his chin in contemplation. "Maybe it's because I had a deformed head as a baby..."

"Gumball, focus!" Penny snapped. Gumball looked back at her. She frowned, admonishment set heavy on her brow. She drew in a slow, deep breath and exhaled.

"Can you walk?" She demanded, her tone curt.

Gumball lowered his eyes to the ground, he pressed his palms further against the snow and boosted himself upright with an upward lift of his other ankle. Penny rose up beside him, watching him with attentive eyes. Gumball folded his leg close to his torso and held his arms out to balance himself. With an accomplished cry he gradually touched the toe of his foot against the ground, only to recoil upon instant with a pained yelp. He stumbled and fell back into Penny's arms; who was quick to react to cushion his fall.

"No," he answered shamefully.

Penny sighed, she was afraid this would happen. It had only been a minor injury, so there was a chance that he could walk on it, a small chance that they could make the journey back before the sun had completed its descent across the orange and purple colored sky. Alas any hope of that went up in smoke, she didn't know how she would get them home. Gumball only received a mere sprain, albeit it was still an injury and that made Penny worry. What little light they had to guide them was rapidly receding, Penny knew that Elmore at night was not at all a safe place. The streets were teeming with muggers and shadowy figures lingering in the dark allies.

The woods were no better, especially when deep inside its brush of gnarled branches and shrubbery. Predators lurked in the shadows of the unknown, awaiting the right moment to pounce and devour their prey. Two children- one hardly mobile- made an easily acquired target, and a bum leg would only slow them down. Penny didn't want to think about what would happen if they encountered any vile creature. Just touching on the thought brought a shiver down her spine.

She stared at the ground in contemplation, there had to be a way to get them back in one piece. She glanced at the trees surrounding them, immediately her mind conjured up a possible solution. She could make a sled and pull him on it, sadly it would take too much time- and time they didn't have.

Another thought occurred to her. She could help him walk back, Penny shook her head dismissing the notion. Again, it would consume too much of their precious time; it would be dark before they made it back.

She could call her father, but she didn't want to distract him at work.

Her mother? It...was a possibility.

There was always the option of shape shifting, albeit that depended on how she was feeling at the moment.

She sighed in defeat. What else could she do? Carry him back? No, that would never work. Or would it?

She looked at the sky; the sun had almost vanished beyond the horizon, leaving them in the dark ominous shadows of night. She had no choice, her decision made she shifted around so that her back was turned to him.

"Climb on"

Gumball raised a skeptic eyebrow. "Are you sure? I might be too heavy."

"Please, Mr. Cuddles weighs more than you," Penny scoffed, the two tittered at her remark. "Seriously, I can take it," she assured with a smile.

Although she was genuine and he knew he could trust her Gumball was hesitant. He didn't know why, he just felt unsure about the idea. He gazed up at Penny who sent him an encouraging nod. Finally, he pushed all doubts aside and latched his arms around her neck, using them for leverage he pushed his small body onto her back, careful as to not move his injured leg. Penny found her footing, accounting for the extra weight she wobbled a slight bit, but soon stood her ground.

"You okay back there?"

"Yeah," he nodded, pressing his face into the fur of her collar. He breathed in the scent of her fruity perfume, and smiled. The blended sky started to shift into motion as he felt Penny trek down through the woods, the branches of low hanging trees swiping past his face. Gumball hid his face in the nape of her neck, earning a giggle from the fairy. He stayed that way throughout the remainder of the walk home.

The two threw dialogue back and forth as Penny walked, she told him about cheerleading and he spoke about various things; one being Ms. Simian and her ear splitting, shrill voice. Both chuckled as they mimicked and ridiculed their arrogant teacher, Penny's jubilant laughter numbing the pain in his pulsing ankle. Gumball was so caught up in their conversation that he didn't even seem to notice the familiarly of the array of houses as Penny turned onto the street. Not even when she halted in front of one house in particular; it's small blue washed frame lodged between two larger houses.

"Gumball," she nudged him "we're here."

"Huh?" He lifted his head and lazily scanned their surroundings, acknowledging the Watterson house for the first time.

"You can get off now," she reminded him.

Gumball tightened his grip around her "c-can't you come with me?"

Penny giggled at his childish demeanor, but nonetheless agreed. Gumball smiled in content as she carried him up the concrete stairs. The children were met at the door by Nicole; the mother was confused at first as to why her son was clinging to the girl's back, his ankle wrapped in the binds of a yellow scarf. Penny explained everything and she understood- granted she was a little concerned- thankfully a thorough examination of his foot put her worries at rest.

Just as Penny thought it was only a sprain. Nicole replaced the lumpy scarf with sterile gaze and gave him a pillow to prop his foot up on, along with ice to slow the swelling. Once her son was settled she nuzzled his cheek and headed into the kitchen to get his dinner after a quick "thank you" to Penny.

Penny watched as the azure female padded back into the kitchen before returning her attention to the smaller feline in front of her.

"I'm glad you're okay, Gumball."

"Because of you," Gumball remarked with flattering smile. "Thanks for helping me home, Penny. And for teaching me how to skate, I had fun."

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "You did?"

"Despite my ankle..." he nodded towards the bandaged appendage, she followed his gaze feeling a slight pang of guilt in her chest. Gumball looked back at her with a grin "it was a lot of fun, I'm glad I went with you."

"Me too," she smiled. "You were pretty good for a beginner. You just have to work on stopping," she commented with a chuckle.

Gumball chortled at the statement "I guess so. I'd like to try again sometime, once my ankle heals."

Penny moved closer, closing in the gap between them. Before Gumball could say anything she leaned towards him, until their faces were only an inch apart. Gumball's fur bristled and he shivered at the sensation of her warm breath on his face. Penny briskly pressed her lips against his. She parted before he could return the kiss, or even acknowledge what had happened.

"I'll be waiting"

Gumball sat in a stupor, his jawline lowered in shock. Slowly a wide grin spread across his blushing face. It was only a small kiss and yet it had stolen his breath away along with all of the sensation in his small body.

Penny was now at the door; her hand curled around the doorknob, she turned on her heel and blew him a kiss. "Get well soon, Gummypuss."

The door clicked into place behind her signalling that she was gone. Gumball sat on the sofa, stunned and in a daze, yet the wide grin on his face wouldn't budge. He sank back into the cushions with a blissful sigh.

"Penny..."

Gumball's heart soared with endearment as he recounted their wonderful evening together, the laughs they shared and the warmth from her gentle hands. He adjusted his blanket and snuggled into it with a yawn, allowing his eyelids to slip shut. He hoped he would see Penny again tomorrow and that it'll be another day he'll always cherish and remember.

* * *

 **AN:** One last note, I just want to say that in a way this story contradicts "The Gi" I know Gumball could skate in the episode, I just decided to tweak it a slight bit for the sake of the story.


End file.
